


Beware the Touch

by kylobolton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobolton/pseuds/kylobolton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is my first Reylo fanfiction and boy is it a wild way to start. This fic contains incest and rape, so if this will be triggering to you DO NOT read any further. I shouldn't have to even say this and I think people should be allowed to ship, write, and draw whatever they want, but I am a victim of incest and sexual abuse, so do not come and tell me I am condoning these things.</p><p>I don't provide an explanation for how exactly Rey ended up in Kylo's clutches again, but it's not really relevant. This is probably pretty OOC, but I'm using crazy force mind haze shit to account for that.  So without further ado, enjoy this trashtastic work! </p><p>Note: The title is from a Hannah Fury song, one of my favorite artists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware the Touch

Rey was in disbelief. How could she have ended up here, Kylo Ren’s prisoner once more? Struggling with the restraints on her wrists, she let out a cry of anger. Ren had been smarter this time, taking all the right precautions. He’d strengthened the fetters holding her down, posted more guards around the door, but most importantly, he’d never let her out of his sight. Her shock at seeing him again had worked to his advantage, and he utilized her moment of awed inaction to send a powerful jolt her way, smiling beneath his mask as she crumpled like a rag doll. 

Now he leaned over the interrogation chair where he’d laid her with surprising gentleness. Awake, the girl was a force to be reckoned with—the dark scar marring his face was proof of that—but limp and unconscious she seemed light and delicate. Before she opened her eyes he felt like he might break her. Once she had though, the rage that radiated from her was enough to shake almost him.

“Screaming isn’t going to help anything,” he said, keeping his voice level. “Talking, however, might. I don’t want to have to probe your mind again.”

Rey spit with all her might, the saliva landing nearly in the man’s eye.

“Probe it so we can do what we did last time? Because that went so well for you.”

Now it was Kylo’s turn to be angry. Rey flinched as Kylo kicked the chair, though he didn’t touch her.

“I won’t be diverted by you this time,” he hissed, wiping the spittle from his face. You will tell me where the other resistance members are hiding, then I will destroy General Organa and all others who would oppose me and the First Order. And, I will have the map to Skywalker.”

“Could you really do that?” Rey asked, voice smooth. “Kill your mother? Your father is one thing, but she misses you, you know. Despite everything.” Kylo flinched slightly but shook his head and glared at the girl. 

“The general was Ben Solo’s mother, and Ben Solo is dead.”

He let out a short laugh, but it didn’t sound humorous—more like nerves. Then he steadied himself and leaned in closer to the girl.  
“Now,” he said, sneering. “You’re going to give me what I want.”

The invasion of Rey’s mind was far more intense than the last time. She scrunched her eyes shut and screamed in agony as her entire body burned. It felt as if electric worms were wriggling inside her skull, digging through every crevice in her brain, merciless until they found the information they sought.

“Look into my eyes.” Kylo said, voice disturbingly soothing. The care in his tone was jarring alongside such a brutal act.

Compelled, Rey met his gaze, unable to discern what emotion lay behind those dark eyes. And then she felt something beyond pure pain—a connection of a different kind. In spite of herself, she felt sympathy for her torturer. The desire to reach out and stroke his cheek was nigh overwhelming.

“What are you doing to me?” she asked, momentarily unclenching her jaw.

“Simply revealing your true feelings to you,” Kylo cooed, pressing his hand to her forehead. A cry flew from her lips, partly from a shot of pain, but also from something odd she could not define.

“I feel nothing for you but hatred,” she spat, fighting back against his will and doing her best to push the strange feelings away.

“Lies,” the man insisted. “I felt it from the first time I laid eyes on you, and I know you did too. ‘Don’t be afraid, I feel it too’ I said, and I meant it. Search your feelings. You know I’m right.”

Rey did not want to admit it, but the connection was there. Suddenly, something clicked in her addled mind and she understood. How had she not seen it before? General Organa had revealed something to her that might explain these intense feelings. She had a hunch that one kind of connection was being confused for another, but befuddled from Kylo’s presence in her head and weakened from his attack, she found it hard to resist or care.

“Yes,” Kylo whispered, massaging her forehead. “I can see it now. The base, the map. Soon I’ll have it all, and then I’ll have you.”

Rey’s eyes rolled back in her head and her whole body shook. Sweat was soaking her clothes, but it felt cold and clammy. The last shreds of her resistance were fading. It was easier to fall into this state of complete submission. She couldn’t tell if this lessened the pain of Ren’s probing or if the pain was so awful she’d ascended to another state entirely.

“Yes,” Kylo hissed, running his fingers lightly over her temple. “I have everything I need. Well, almost everything.”

Rey blinked up at him, dazed. His full lips were nearly touching hers, and she could count the birthmarks on his face. Somehow they didn’t detract from his beauty. _How could she be thinking such a thing at a time like this?_ The energetic intensity of his search had blown out a few of the room’s overhead lights, softening his features. Rey felt the surge of connection once more and scrunched her eyes shut, stiffening her body in protest. _No no no no no. It’s a trick, that’s all._ But she knew it was more than that—something powerful was drawing them together. Acting on these strange urges though, would be an abomination in more ways than one. Disgusting, unforgiveable. Did she have a choice?

“Relax,” Ren said softly, running his hand down, over her lips, between her breasts, and down to her navel, pausing. His touch was warm with power, and once again she felt invaded, but this time it was not just her mind but her whole body. The pressure in her mind was not painful this time, but nonetheless it further clouded her thinking, swirling around the inside of her head like a warm mist. She felt her body relax, and in spite of herself her nipples pushed against the light cloth of her tunic, and Kylo reached down to clasp one in his fingers. Rey gasped, looking at him with a mix of horror and awe. She had spent so many years alone, the task of scavenging consuming all her days just so she could stay alive. No one had ever touched her in this way, and the conflicting emotions from Kylo’s force of will and her fear heightened. Was there some part of her that…wanted this? The thought was abhorrent but she could not push it away.

Kylo smiled and leaned down, pressing those thick lips to hers. They were wet and warm and Rey opened her mouth in response. In her haze she was still able to weasel her way into Kylo's mind in turn, detecting a source of insecurity that lay near the surface.

“You’ve never done this before,” she murmured with a small delirious chuckle. “You’ve been so focused on your training that you’ve never touched anyone like this before.”

The knight’s pale skin flushed, and Rey smiled, the warmth inside her intensifying. Instead of gaining power over Ren through this secret, the connection creating empathy for him only seemed to increase.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kylo snapped. “I think I can figure it out.”

Rey shrieked as he ripped the light fabric covering her torso apart, placing his lips around her right nipple. The swirling of his tongue and light bites quieted her, and she let out a soft hum as he cupped her other breast in his hand.

“Tell me you feel it,” he murmured, raising his head. “This thing drawing us together. The force itself wants this. It wants us to join, and combine our powers.”

“Mmhm,” Rey mumbled, the fog in her head continuing to consume her. Within it, however, she felt a shred of clarity, and that shred shouted that there was something of importance between herself and the man currently placing kisses down her taut stomach. 

What was that problem again? The thing that made this so wrong?

She couldn’t recall and she scarcely cared. Another wave of warmth flowed through her as Kylo removed the cuffs on her ankles and pulled off her beige pants. There was no need for this many restraints now—Rey was incapacitated enough. With a wave of his hand, Kylo changed the shape of the interrogation chair, reclining it until Rey was lying on her back, wrists still bound.

“I’ll show you,” he insisted, eyes wild. “I’ll show you what I can give you.”

Hands clutching her thighs, he spread them until he had access to what he wanted. Leaning down, dark hair obscuring his eyes, he ran his tongue over her inner lips and clit, eliciting a moan.  
“You want this,” he said, pausing. “You want me.”

The word “yes” floated around Rey’s head until it flew from her lips in a cry, and Kylo bent down to resume his task. Nibbling at her inner thighs, kissing her in the right places, sucking and swirling—all this led Rey to shake and sweat, but this time she was hot, not cold and clammy.

“P-please” she mumbled. She wasn’t even sure what she was asking for but she knew she wanted it. She’d never wanted anything more. She couldn’t remember the resistance, or Poe or Finn or the general. She couldn’t even remember her own name. She was caught in another plane where there was nothing but this heat, this man’s tongue, his voice—though most of the time she couldn’t even be sure if it was coming from his lips or being placed into her mind. Ren was inexperienced, but so strong with the force that he anticipated her every desire—connected to her body in a way that no one else could. Only when she was on the brink of release did he stand and remove his tunic, then the pants and shirt, and finally his underclothes. Beneath it all he was gorgeous—toned and strong, his pale skin and freckles adding a unique quality. She could sense that he was nervous though. Maybe that’s why he hid under all those layers. In a moment of clarity, she realized that his revealing himself in this way was extremely intimate, just as it had been that first time he removed his mask.

Rey had not seen many cocks throughout the course of her life, but she knew enough to understand Ren’s was impressive. Hoisting himself onto the interrogation chair turned bed, he stroked himself, preparing. Rey felt a throbbing in her head, her chest, her clit. _There’s a reason this is wrong_ , something within her urged, but she pushed it aside. She couldn’t remember and she didn’t care—she wanted Kylo Ren in her mind, in her veins, in her cunt.

Leaning over her, tall and imposing, Ren thrust himself into her. Rey made a sound she’d never heard come from her lips before, and she felt Kylo throb within her.

“Kylo,” she whispered, voice hoarse. It was the first time she’d ever addressed him by his name, and he must have liked it since she felt him pulse as he thrust harder.

“Rey,” he replied, and she noted it was the first time he’d called her something other than “Scavenger” or “Resistance Scum.” She forgot her name as soon as it came from his lips. She didn't need it. Rey shuddered as he began to fuck her with vigor, and she could feel him fucking her with his powers as well. It flooded her blood, pulsed through her, shot through her brain itself. She found herself squirming, and then moving in rhythm. He was deep inside her but she wanted him deeper. The urge to be as close to the man as possible in every way was overwhelming. She couldn’t tell if she felt this way due to Kylo’s will, her own desire, or both, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the sweat dripping down Kylo’s chest, his cock filling her, and the soothing fog clouding her brain. She didn’t have to think, she didn’t have to resist anymore. Flesh was the only thing that existed, skin on skin, saliva and tears. There were tears dripping from her eyes, though it was impossible to place the feelings that had triggered them, and she saw that Kylo was crying too.

“Think of what we can be…together,” he moaned. “It can be like this for the rest of our lives. We can rule the galaxy, and I can fuck you forever.”  
Rey muttered something incomprehensible as she came, eyes rolling back once more. She flailed, suddenly reminded that her arms were still trapped in the restraints. Briefly she laughed, wondering if the guards outside could hear any of this.

Guards…why were there guards? Why were there restraints? _She was a prisoner_. There must be a reason. What was her name?  
Kylo’s cock swelled inside her and he sighed. He was close now. Once again, something nagged at her from deep within her mind, beneath Ren’s presence. _Why was this bad?_

And then, it occurred to her. _Her name._

“Rey Organa Solo,” she gasped, and Kylo looked down at her in confusion.

“What?” he asked, but he kept thrusting. There was no turning back now. Rey was also too far gone to stop.

“Keep going,” she cried. “Brother.”

The true force of their destined bond flowed through both of them and they came together, blind to the consequences in that moment of euphoria.  
Slowly, Kylo slid out of the shaking Rey, stroking her cheek.

“I have no regrets…sister. But did you know? Before?”

“Our mother told me,” Rey replied. “But I forgot until now. It doesn’t matter.”

Kylo placed a kiss to her lips, head throbbing.

“My offer stands,” he pushed. “We can rule together.”

“Right now, just hold me,” Rey said, running a finger through his damp black hair.

Perhaps the bliss would wear off. Perhaps she would come to her senses. Right now, she didn’t want that. All she wanted was this man, whoever he was, placing his head upon her chest and filling her mind with a peace she’d never felt before.


End file.
